Known golf bags presently comprise a bottom base and a top member whereby the base and top member are preferably made of a molded plastic material. A tubular wall of flexible material is attached to the top member and lower base in a manner to form a tubular container open at its top member to receive various golf clubs. To camouflage the rough edges of the upper and lower ends of the flexible material, the rough edges are folded and separate cuffs are usually aligned and then sewn or riveted to the flexible material and the top member and base of the golf bag.
Sewing and riveting the cuffs to the top member and base of the golf bag add weight and require precise alignment in order to prevent slack in the material and to provide an aesthetically pleasing finished product. The alignment requires added assembly time which adds to the manufacturing cost.
Another factor that adds weight and cost to the golf bag is the reinforcing stay rods or support shafts. Golf bags are held in tension by rigid or flexible shafts where one end of the shaft is supported to the top member and a distal end of the shaft is supported to the bottom base. Currently, most support shafts are constructed of steel material having hammered flat ends that are riveted to the top member and base. The added labor and material cost of hammering the ends and adding rivets add to the overall manufacturing cost of the golf bag. In addition, these shafts, if made of a rigid material such as carbon steel or aluminum, can bend on impact and not regain its original shape. On the other hand, if the shaft is made of a flexible material, such as wood, the shaft can splinter and break upon impact which requires replacement of the shaft. Therefore, it is preferred to have the shafts made of a material that is lightweight, flexible, durable and inexpensive to assemble.
In addition, it is preferred to have a tensioning means to secure the shafts in longitudinal positions between the top member and base that is inexpensive to manufacture, lightweight and easy to assemble.